That's my girl!
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Rachel and Santana have a talk with their daughter
1. Chapter 1

Maria Lopez was sitting on the couch having a talk with her parents. It has to be the most akward talk she's ever had considering she was just at her girlfriend Tori's house and her parents caught them having sex in their bed. Santana and Rachel didn't know how to deal with this considering they didn't even know Maria was dating anyone

"Maria, we just want to make sure you're being safe." Rachel says as she sits on the couch next to her daughter "We didn't even know you were sexually active."

"Ugh Rach, do you have to say sexually active?" Santana says as she sits on the other side of of the couch "Just say having sex. Its simpler and quicker." Santana loves her wife dearly, but she's been trying to get her to talk more 'normal' since high school

"Santana, you're missing the point. She's fifteen, isn't that a little young for her to be having sex?"

"Rach, I lost my virginity at fourteen."

"Which, you always said you regret."

"I regret who I lost it to, but not how old I was at the time."

"That's not what you sai-"

"HELLO!" Maria yells waving her hands in front of her parents faces "we're talking about me remember?"

"Right," Santana said "So how was it?"

"Santana!" Rachel yelled as she reached behind the couch and slapped Santana upside the head

"Ow! Babe, what the hell?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head

"That is not why we decided to talk to her! We just wanted to make sure she's being careful."

"Well I am. So can I go?" Maria asked as she stood up to leave only to have Santana and Rachel grab her and pull her back on the couch.

"No. We still have to talk." Rachel says

"Ok." Maria sighs

"First, when did you start dating girls?" Rachel asks

"Tori is the first girl I've ever dated and we've been together for six months." Maria admitted

"What?" Santana asked shocked "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tori isn't exactly out yet, so I didn't want to force her out."

"So, her parents?" Rachel asked

"They found out about an hour ago when they caught us. I wish I had a camera to capture the looks on their faces, because that was a fucking Kodak moment!" Maria shouted laughing and Santana started laughing with her, until she saw her wife's death glare.

"Watch your mouth Maria. And you stop laughing." Rachel says pointing to Santana

"I'm sorry baby." Santana says as she starts to catch her breath

"Wow Mom, you've been married seventeen years and Ma's still got you whipped!" Maria said laughing so hard it was actually started to hurt. She continued to laugh until her Mom smacked her upside the head

"Watch it kid. Daughter or not I'll still go all lima heights on your ass." Santana threatened

"No you won't, because Ma won't let you." Maria says then sticks her tongue out at Santana

"Enough, both of you." Rachel says "Maria why didn't you tell us you were interested in girls?"

"I didn't want anyone assuming I was into girls because I have two moms. I was keeping it a secret from everyone." She says

"Baby, you know people are idiots and will always make stupid assumptions. You just have to ignore them." Santana says

"Your Mom's right." Rachel says

"I'm always right." Santana said causing Rachel to roll her eyes. "What I want to know is how did you two end up on her parents bed?"

"Well, she told me she always had this fantasy about me taking her in her parents bed." Maria said with a shy smile on her face

"You stud." Santana said as playfully pushed her daughter

"Maria you must of known that was wrong." Rachel said ignoring her wife's comment

"Well, I'm sorry Ma, but it's kind of hard to decide between right and wrong when you have a hot girl lying on her back screaming your name." Maria says

"That's my girl!" Santana shouts giving her daughter a high- five. She's never been so proud of her daughter

"That's enough of that." Rachel says "Must you two be so vulgar?" Santana smirks and throws her arm over Maria

"Hey she's my kid, What did you expect?"

"Are we done here?" Maria asked

"No, I still have more questions." Rachel says

"What?"

"How did you and Tori start dating?" Rachel asks

"Well, she was struggling with her sexuality and she knows I have two Moms, so she came to me to ask questions. I wasn't even sure if I was into girls at the time, so her and I kind of started experimenting together. After that we started hanging out more and more and I realized I liked her, so I asked her to be my girlfriend." Maria explained

"What's this girl like?" Santana asks

"Mom she's smart, funny, athletic, a talented singer she's in glee club with me, and smoking hot."

"It sounds like you really like her." Rachel says

"I do really like her." Maria says with a loving smile

"Is she good to you?" Rachel asks

"Yes."

"Does she make you happy?" Santana asks

"Yes."

"Then we're happy for you." Rachel says

"Really?" Maria asks

"Of course." Rachel says

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah." Santana says

Maria gets up and runs to the stairs only to be stopped by Rachel calling her name.

"What?" She asks a little annoyed

"You know we're disappointed you decided to have sex in her parent's bed right?" Rachel says with a seriously disappointed look, although Santana is sitting next to her wife with a huge proud smile on her face "Aren't we Santana?" Rachel asks elbowing her wife in the stomach

"Ha? Oh yeah, very disappointed." Santana said not too convincing

"Mom, you're whipped." Maria says as she runs up the stairs

"I am not!" Santana yelled

"Yes you are." Rachel says before she pulls her wife in for a kiss

"How? After being together for twenty years, how do you you still have me whipped?" Santana asks

"Because, you love me." Rachel says before she gives her wife a quick kiss

"Yeah, I do." Santana says

"It's so hard to believe that Maria is growing up." Rachel says

"I know." Santana says as she scoots closer to her wife and throws her arm around her "It seems like just yesterday we were on the playground pulling her off the bully who pushed Jordan off the swing."

"She's always been protective of her little brother." Rachel says "she's like her Mom."

"Yeah, but for the whole ride home Jordan lectured his sister on how, although he apprenticed her coming to his aid, he does not condone violence." Santana says rolling her eyes "He's just like his Ma."

"I love you." Rachel says. Santana turns her head so now she's face to face with Rachel

"I love you too." Santana says as she leans forward and captures Rachel's lips with her. The kiss starts to heat up, so Santana leans in more and is now on top of Rachel.

"My eyes!" Maria yells from the stairs causing them to break the kiss

"Kid what do you want? Can't you see that I'm trying to get my mack on?" Santana yells

"Yeah I can see that! I just wish I didn't!" Maria yells back

"Well, did you need something?" Santana asks

"Well, while I was brushing my teeth I realized something." Maria says

"What?" Rachel asks while she's still under Santana

"I didn't get to answer Mom's question."

"What question?" Santana asked

"If it was good." Maria says

"Oh, and?" Santana asks

"It was fan-fucking-tastic!" Maria yells as she runs upstairs

"Maria Lopez!" Rachel yells in shock while Santana just smiles of how proud she is

"Yup, that's my girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was suppose to be a one shot, but I got alot of positive feedback on it. So, I've decided to continue it!**

* * *

><p>I'm lying down on my bed and staring at my ceiling. My ma's been keeping a really close eye on me ever since Tori's parents caught us in their bed. Like it's my fault they decided to come home early. I mean if they had just called Tori and said they were comin home, we wouldn't be having this problem. Now I can't get Ma off my back, because of the lack of communication between Tori and her parents. Every night after dinner, I would go up to my room and climb out my window to meet Tori, but how the hell am I suppose to sneak out to see her now? All I wants is to get my mack on with my hot as hell girlfriend, but now I have no way of doing that with my Ma watching me like a hawk. The only thing I could do now is wait until my parents are asleep. Right now it's 10:30 and Mom is already in bed, but Ma is in the kitchen. The only thing keeping me here is that Ma comes in to check on me every night since we had our talk about Tori. It's rather annoying, but I know if I tell her that she'll just tell Mom and I hate fighting with her. I mean my Mom is crazy when Mama Snix comes out. Sometimes I wonder how my parents ended up together when they're so different. Right now I hear footsteps coming this way and I hope it's my Ma to say good night.<p>

"Maria." Damn it! It's my brother

"Come on in, Munchkin!" I yell and Jordan walks in with his arms crossed "What's wrong with you?"

"Where is it?" He asks in a stern voice

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say with a shrug

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Maria! Where's my autographed copy of funny girl!"

"Funny girl? I don't know what you're talking about." I say teasingly, because I know exactly what he's talking about. I had to take it! I swear if we had to sit through that movie one more time, I would of shot myself!

"I know you have it, Maria! I swear if you don't give it to me I'll tell Mom! We both know how afraid you are of Mama Snix." Damn this kid for knowing me so well!

"Fine," I sigh as I pull it out of my nightstand "Here." I say as I toss it to him

"Thank you, Maria. Now I can once again enjoy the work of Barbra Streisand." Jordan says as he hugs the DVD

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"I assure you I'm not, Maria. Although I would have absolutley no problem if I was, I certainly don't have a problem with who someone chooses to love, but I know that I myself prefer the company of a female."

"Could't you just say yes? I hate when you start to ramble, you sound too much like Ma and that's creepy."

"What's so creepy about a boy sounding like his mother?" Jordan asks

"I want you to think about what you just asked me,"I say "Then, think about if you're sure you're not gay."

"I assure you I'm not, Maria. Like I said before-"

"I swear if you start to ramble again, I will grab that DVD and throw it out the window." I say cutting him off

"Well, I think I'll be going to my room now." He says as hold the DVD protectively "Goodnight, Maria."

"Goognight, Munchkin."

"Maria, I'm thirteen now. When are you going to stop calling me Munchkin?"

"When you're taller than 5'2. Now get out of my room!" I shout before I throw a pillow at him and he runs out

"Maria," I hear my Ma say from outside my room "Why do you always pick on your brother?" She asks as she walks into my room

"Hey the boy came into my room." I say with a shrug "I was just lying in my bed and he comes in here yelling about his Funny girl DVD."

"Did you take it again?" My Ma asks as she crosses her arms

"I told him that if he left it on I woud take it. I gave him a fair warning." I say with a shrug

"Maria, I know you don't like the movie, but that deosn't mean you should take it from him."

"Did you come in here to lecture me or say goodnight?" I ask a little irritated

"Don't give me an attitude, Maria. I'll wake up Mama Snix."

"Why does everyone think that I'm afraid of her?"

"So, you're not?" I shake my head no "Ok, then I'll go get her right now."

"No, don't. I'm sorry ok. Don't wake up Mama Snix."

"That's what I thought." Ma says with a snirk "Now goodnight, Maria."

"Goodnight, Ma." I say before she walks out of my room and goes to hers

I wait about half an hour before I decide it's safe to sneak out. I get out of my bed and get dressed before I go to open my window. I try to open my window, but it's fucking stuck! You got to be kidding me! I can't go out the front door, because of the stupid alarm my Ma has set up! The only other way out is through Jordan's window. I'm sure that Munchkin is asleep by now, so I'll just sneak out that way. I go to jordan's room and I see that he's sleeping. I walk as quietly as I can and open his window and he doesn't wake up. I'm halfway out the window, when I hear Jordan tossing in his bed.

"Maria?" Fuck!

"Um, this is a dream, Jordan. You just won a Pony award or whatever the hell they're called."

"A Tony?"

"Yeah one of those." I say as I try to jump out the window

"For which one of my performances?" Fuck! Can't this kid just go back to sleep!

"Fuck, I don't know. For all, because they were just so great."

"This was so unexpected. I would like to thank my Ma, who always believed in me." In the middle of Jordans stupid speech I jump out the window, grab my bike, and make my way towards Tori's house.

Once I get to Tori's, I leave my bike under the tree in their yard. Tori's room is on the second floor of her house, so I climb the tree and sit outside her window.

"Tori." I half whisper half yell "I know you're still awake."

"Maria?" Tori asks as she opens her window "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my super hot girlfriend." I say as I stare at her. She truly is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has Blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, the most beautiful blue eyes and flawless skin. "Now, let me in because this branch is hurting my ass."

"Charming." She says as she helps me through the window

"Hello, Beautiful." I say as I get inside and give her a quick kiss

"Hi."

"How did it go with your parents after I left the other night?" I ask

"Ok." She answers with a shrug "I mean they were shocked, but not angry. They actually don't have a problem with it."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to go all Lima heights on your parents."

"Aren't you just my knight in shining armor?" She giggles before I kiss her again. This time the kiss is more heated and full of need. "Why don't we take this to my bed?" Tori asks breaking the kiss

"Hell yeah." I say as I pick her up and place her on her bed and start kissing her again. I start to run my hands up her stomach, when I hear someone open the door

"Tori. I came to say good night." Her mother says as she walks in

"Shit!" I yell as I jump out of her bed and land on the floor

"What is going on in here?"

"Um, Maria kind of just showed up." Tori says nervously

"Maria, you know I'm going to have to call your parents, right?" Tori's mother says

"NO!" I shout as I jump off the floor "Please, you have no idea what Mama Snix is capable of."

"Mama Snix?" Tori asks with a chuckle

"It's not funny, Tori. When my Mom turns into Mama Snix, she's all kinds of crazy!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." Her mother says as she walks out of the room

"Shit!" I yell as I start pacing back and forth

"How bad could it be, Maria?" Tori asks

"Tori, My Ma has been watching me like a hawk ever since your parents caught us." I explain "Can you imagine how my parents are going to react now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to go home right now. I'm sure my parents will be waiting for me by the time I get there." I say before I head towards her window and jump onto the tree "If Mama Snix kills me, please don't forget me."

"You're not going to die, Maria." Tori says laughing

"You don't know that." I say before Tori leans out the window to give me a quick kiss "Bye, Baby."

"Bye. Good luck!" She yells as I climb down the tree

"I'll see you at school on Monday, Baby!" I yell before I get on my bike and head home. I am so screwed when I get home. Fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

When I get home I leave my bike in the front yard and notice all the lights are on in the house. I take a deep breath before I walk inside and see Ma sitting on the couch alone. I don't know if that's good or bad. If Ma is the only one who knows what happened I could handle that. I mean I'd rather have a one hour lecture from Ma than spend five minutes with Mama Snix.

"Maria!" Ma shouts as I walk into the living room "Sneaking out after we went to bed. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was obviously thinking you wouldn't find out." I say irritated

"Don't you dare get an attitude with me, Maria." Ma says in a stern voice "Mom is in the garage right now trying to calm down."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Ma says as she crosses her arms

"That depends." I say as I sit on the couch with her "Is _Mom_ in the garage or is it Mama Snix?"

"MARIA!" I hear from the garage and notice it's Mama Snix

"Shit!" I yell as I try to run, but Ma pulls me onto the couch. I'm so dead

"You're not getting out of this, Maria." Ma says as Mom walks into the living room

"Maria, where do I even begin?" Mom asks calmly and that's even scarier than when she's yelling. I don't know what to do right now. I know her question is a trap. the second I go to answer Mama Snix is going to pounce.

"You can go back to bed and pretend nothing happened." I say carefully because I know what's coming

"Now is not the time for your smart ass comments, Maria!" Mom shouts "I can't believe you would even try to be funny right now!"

"I'm your kid. What do you expect?" Stupid! Shut the hell up!

"Don't fucking start, Maria!" Ladies and gentlemen it is with great displeasure that I introduce you to Mama Snix "What the hell did you think would happen? Did you think that we wouldn't find out you weren't here?"

''You sure as hell didn't know I was gone the last six months I've been sneaking out." I mumble to myself

"What was that?" Ma asks

"Nothing."

"What made you sneak out in the first place?" Mom shouts "You could of gone to see Tori whenever you wanted, but you decide to go now. It's almost one in the morning, Maria! I should be in bed right now! Not yelling at you for sneaking out!"

"Then go to bed." What the hell is wrong with me? Do I really want to piss off Mama Snix more?

"I told you to watch your attitude, Maria!" Mom shouts

"Look Mom," I say calmly so I don't piss her off anymore "To answer your question I couldn't go see Tori whenever I wanted. I couldn't even call her or text her."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, your wife has been watching me like a hawk ever since we talked about Tori."

"Rae," I notice the change in my Mom's voice, meaning she's mom again and not Mama Snix "You told me you were gonig to drop it."

"I'm just having a hard time dealing with Maria growing up." Ma confesses "I didn't even realize how often I was watching her."

"Really?" I ask irritated "You didn't realize you were watching me? That you would watch what websites I was on while I was on the computer? That you were standing outside my bedroom when I would try to call Tori?"

"Watch the way you talk to your Ma, Maria!" Fuck! Just like that Mama Snix is back

"Why? this whole thing started, because she couldn't give me some damn privacy!" I shout as I jump off the couch and head towards my room

"We're not done here!" Ma shouts

"I just want this conversation to be over with." I say Calmly "So, please just tell me what my punishment is so we can move on with our lives."

"No," Ma says "Sit down we're going to talk about this."

"Fine." I sigh before I sit back down on the couch

"Maria, if you felt like I wasn't giving you any privacy, why didn't you just say something?" Ma asks

"Because, if I had you would of got defensive, then we would of got into a fight, then you would of told mom and I'd be dealing with Mama Snix." I explain calmly

"How do you know that?"

"That's what you always do. You and I never work out our problems on our own. We never work them out at all. The second we start arguing you call Mom, and because she's so whipped she comes running." I say honestly, which causes my Mom to smack me upside the head "Ow Mom!"

"What have I told you about calling me whipped?" My Mom asks calmly, which tells me Mama Snix is gone

"What have I told you about physical punishment, Santana?" Ma asks and Mom mumbles something under her breath "What was that?"

"I said sorry, Baby." Mom answers and I burst out laughing "Laugh it up now kid. You know I have no problem releasing Mama Snix when Ma's not around." Well that got me to shut up "That's what I thought."

"Do you really feel I run to Mom everytime we have a problem?" Ma asks

"You do it all the time."

"I do?" Ma asks

"Yes." Mom groans "I always have to play referee to your fights."

"Which totally isn't fair to me." I pout

"Maria, if you have a problem with me, I promise to try to keep it between us." Ma says before she hugs me

"I can handle that." I say as we pull apart "Well, now that we've had our little heart warming moment how about we all head off to bed."

"Nice try, Kid." Mom says "But, you're still getting punished."

"Come on." I whine "Mom are you telling me you never snook out to go see Ma when you were in high school?"

"Well, yes I did." Mom confesses and it gives me an idea

"Mom, what is the one thing you say you hate the most?" I ask with a smirk

"I know what you're trying to do, Maria." Mom says

"Just answer."

"A hypocrite."

"Exactly." I say as I stand up off the couch "Getting mad at me for doing something you use to do makes you a hypocrite, and you hating hypocrites and being a hypocrite is also hypocritical. I would hate to be responsible for turning you into someone you hate."

"Being a smart ass isn't going to help you, Maria." Mom says "First, you're grounded. Which means no leaving this house except for school. Second, Give me your phone."

"No!" I shout as I fall to my knees "You can't take my baby. She's my contact to the outside world."

"Maria, give your mother your phone." Ma says in a stern voice

"Please, don't take my phone." I beg "I can't sleep if Tori's voice isn't the last thing I hear at night."

"Aww that's so sweet."

"I think you'll live."

Do I even have to tell you who said what?

"You don't know that." I say as I finally stand up off the floor "Research shows if you cut an addict off cold turkey they will go insane. Can you imagine the horror if you were to provoke me? You would have to deal with Snix Jr and that can't be good for anybody."

"You'll be fine." Mom says irritated "Now, give me the damn phone so I can go to bed. I have to be awake in four hours to go to work."

"Fine." I say as I pull the phone out of my pocket and try to hand it to my Mom, but I've got a tight grip on it

"Let go of the phone, Maria." Ma says in a stern voice

"I'm trying." I answer honestly "I told you I'm an addict."

"Let go!" Mom shouts before she pulls it away from me

"Take care of my baby." I say a little shaky

"Yeah, sure whatever." Mom says before she shoves it in her pocket

"How long is this punishment?"

"Two weeks. Longer if you don't go to bed right now." I nod before I run up to my room. I can tell Mom's tired and I've had enough of Mama Snix tonight


	4. Chapter 4

I am so freakin' tired right now! I didn't get any sleep after my Mom took my phone. I didn't hear my girlfriend's beautiful voice before I fell asleep. I know she must of text a hundred times last night. My baby tends to worry about me, because according to her I can't seem to stay out of trouble. Sometimes it's worth it because when I'm in trouble with Tori it usually ends up with us in her bed. She's kind of freaky like that. Damn it! Just thinking about her makes me want to talk to her. I need my phone! If I couldn't have one night then how the hell am I going to survive two weeks! I need to calm down a little bit. Maybe I'm a little moody because I couldn't sleep last night. I think I'll feel better after I shower and get dressed to not go anywhere because I'm grounded. I won't be able to even see Tori until Monday. This is going to be a long weekend.

I shower and get dressed before I run downstairs to see parents in the kitchen. It's noon right now, which means Mom is only here for lunch until she has to go back to work. I see my parents sitting together like this all the time. You know in th lovey dovey way where you give each other those flirty smiles and giggle whenever one of you says something funny, hell even when it's not funny, it's just your way of saying your in love. It makes me sick! I'm not saying that I'm not glad that my parents are this way. I love that after all these years that they can honestly say that they're very much in love. I just hate all that little cute stuff. I swear I'm more scared of Mom when she giggles than when she's Mama Snix. At least Mama Snix isn't so unatural. I watch them for a few seconds before I decide enough is enough.

"Do you two have to be so sick in love right now?" I ask as I walk past them and to the fridge

"Rough night, Snix jr?" Mom asks with a smirk

"Yes, a very rough night actually." I answer irritated

"Why is that?" Ma asks

"Because," I say as I grab a soda from the fridge "Tori's voice wasn't the last thing I heard before I fell asleep."

"Watch the attitude, Kid." Mom says

"Excuse me." I say before I close the fridge "You would be in a bad mood if all you wanted to hear before you go to sleep is your girlfriend's voice, but instead the last thing you hear is 'Oh Santana nobody knows my body the way you do.' I had to sleep with my headphones on!"

"I told you she was awake!" Ma yelled before she slaps Mom's arm

"And I told you to be quiet." Mom argues

"I'm not listening to this." I say before I go back to my room and lye on my bed. See what I mean about my parents. I admire them for being so in love, but come on! That's not a real couple! I think the biggest argument they have ever had was who loved each other more. It's disgusting! I'm not saying that they don't have tiny little arguments. Like the one time Mom leaves the cap off the tooth paste Ma lectured her for about an hour. But, after Mom said she was sorry then they ended up...I don't think I should finish that sentence. The point is I can't take them being cut all weekend! They're the reason I leave the house! I'm seriously going to die!

"Maria!" I hear Jordan from outside my door

"Come on in, Munchkin!"

"I heard you were grounded." He says as he walks in

"I would ask if you came to mock me like a normal teenage boy." I say still irritated from lack of sleep "But, you're not a normal teenage boy."

"You're right, Maria. I don't want to mock you because I don't enjoy seeing you in pain." Jordan explains before he sits next to me on my bed "I actually wanted to ask you if you could take me to the park today."

"Why would you want me to go? Can't you go alone?" I ask

"I would just appreciate the company of my older sister." Something seems off. Jordan goes to the park every weekend and never asks me to go with him.

"I don't think Mom and Ma would let me."

"You can ask." Now I'm really confused. Why does he insist I go?

"Ok" I sigh "I'll ask, but don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you, Maria." Jordan says excitedly before he hugs me

"No problem." I whisper before I decide to hug back

"Isn't that cute?" I look up to see Mom standing outside my room

"It was" I say as Jordan and I pull apart "Until you ruined it."

"Mom, Maria has agreed to acompany me to the park." I playfully roll my eyes at his excitment

"Has she?" Mom asks looking at me

"Only if you say it's Ok." I explain

"Well, I'll have to ask Ma." Mom says

"Of course you do." I say with a smirk

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." I shrug "Just that Ma is the one who makes all the decisions."

"I don't know how you think it works around here." Mom says as she crosses her arms "But, we make decisions together."

"Really? So it was your choice to pay tribute to Barbra Streisand in our family room? With all the posters and movies and music?"

"I love our Barbra room." Jordan says

"Shut it, Munchkin I'm trying to help you out here." I whisper for only Jordan to hear

"Well, no." Mom says "But, I did that for your Ma"

"Was it your decision to have broadway trivia for our family night?"

"No, but"

"Or to paint Jordan's room pink?"

"It's blush!" Jordan shouts

"It's pink!" I shout back "But, hey if you needs Ma's permission."

"I don't need Ma's permission for anything!" Mom shouts

"Prove it." I say with a smirk

"You two better have your asses home before I get back from work." Mom says in a stern voice

"We promise." I say before I grab Jordan's hand and run out of my room "See you later Mom!"

Jordan and I are walking through the park when I notice something. My little brother is staring at a girl! He has a crush! Oh this is too good.

"Now I see why you wanted to come here." I say with a smirk "Who is she?"

"Her name is Emily."

"You going to talk to her?"

"No." Jordan says sadly "She has this boyfriend who hates me."

"He sounds like a douche." I say angrily at the thought of someone giving my brother a hard time "Don't worry about it, Munckin. They're thirteen. I'm sure they'll be broken up next week."

"I don't know. He gave her a ring." Jordan explains "I think they're serious."

"So? When Tori and I started fooling around she had a boyfriend." I point out "Now her and I are together and I'm getting some regularly"

"Getting what?"

"You are adorably clueless." I say teasingly before I sit on a bench "Go talk to her."

"I can't. I'm just going to just sit under my tree and draw."

"What?" I asked angrily "You brought me here to watch you sit under a tree?"

"I just wanted you near by." Jordan says "Please don't ask why and just let me draw."

"Ok." I sigh "Go on." Jordan nods before he runs to his tree. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I can't just sit here while he draws. I sit here slightly annoyed when I see a boy walking by me on the phone and I grab it from him.

"What the hell?" The boy asks

"Calm down." I say before I hang up his phone "If you value the little men in your pants, then you'll shut up while I talk to my girlfriend."

"Don't take too long. I have minutes." He says

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

"No."

"Now shut the hell up while I call my girl." The boy nods before I dial Tori's number and put the phone to my ear

''Hello.'' Tori answers

"Hey, Baby."

"Maria!" She shouts so loud it hurts my ear "Why didn't you call me last night?"

"Chill out, Baby. My Mom took my phone and I couldn't call you until now." I explain

"Where are you calling from?"

"Some losers phone that I took in the park."

"Maria Lopez, you give that boy his phone back now!" Tori is so cute when she's angry

"Not until you agree to meet me at the park."

"Fine." She sighs "I can be there in five minutes."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get here." I say before I hang up and hand the boy his phone "Now get out of my face." I tell him before he runs off. I sit here and watch my brother drawing in his notepad. I still don't understand why he wanted me here. He looks perfectly fine just drawing.

"Maria!" I look up to see Tori running towards me

"Hey, sexy." I say when she sits next to me "Were you worried about me?"

"Yes." She says before she kisses me ''I didn't here from you at all. I was afraid you couldn't handle Mama Snix.''

"I handled her just fine." I say before I throw my arm around her

"Aren't you brave?" Tori asks teasingly

"Brave enough to handel Mama Snix." I say before kissing Tori. I try to deepen the kidd, but I hear something

"Hey, Loser!" I look up to see a boy walking towards Jordan and I notice a look of fear on my brother's face

"I'll be right back, Baby" I tell Tori before I run towards Jordan "Hey, Kid!" The kid looks up and sees me running towards him

"Who the hell are you?" He asks when I approach him

"I'm the person who's going to kick your ass if you don't back off!" I shout before I push him away

"Tell this freak to stop drawing pictures of my girl." He shouts

"Don't call him that!" I shout "Now get away from him now!"

"This isn't over." He says looking at Jordna before he runs off

"I don't want to see you near him!" I shout as I watch him keep running "Is that why you asked me to come here?" I ask Jordan

"That boy is always giving me a hard time." He says before he lowers his head

"Who is he?"

"Taylor. He's been picking on me ever since he stole my last notepad and tore it" Jordan says shaky "He punched me in the arm."

"You told Ma that you hurt yoursel in your dance class, and that you lost your notepad" I am so stupid. How did I not know that some kid was giving my brother a hard time

"I was too embarassed to tell them."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding, Maria?" Jordan shouts before he jumps up from under the tree "Mom would come down here and threaten to go all Lima height on someone and then Ma would spend an hour lecturing her on how violence is never the answer." I take in a deep breath when I realize he's right

"Ok, I get it. Do you want to go home?"

"Yes." He says before he hugs me "I love you, Maria."

"I'm prettty fond of you too, Munckin." I say before he releases his grip on me "Now get your notepad."

"Ok." I look over to the bench to see Tori isn't there. Where the hell did she go?

"You know what I think?" I hear her ask from behind me which causes me to jump and face her

"Damn it, Tori!" I shout "When the hell did you get there?"

"I've been here for a couple minutes." She explains before she wraps her arms around me "I think that it's hot the way you protect your brother."

"Yeah?" She nods "How hot?"

"Really hot." She says before she kisses me

"I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't show your displays of affection in front of me." Jordan says before Tori and I pull away

"Thanks a lot, Munchkin." I say before I push him playfully "Ready to go?"

"You're leaving?" Tori asks disappointed

"Yes, I'm sorry. Jordan wants to go home."

"Ok, I understand."

"I'm sorry, baby." I lean in to give her a quick kiss "I asked you to come here and now I'm leaving."

"It's Ok. You're a good sister."

"Can we go now?" Jordan asks

"Yes." I sigh "I'll see you later, Baby."

"Ok." She says before she kisses me one more time "I love you." What? Did Tori just say what I think she said? She's never told me that before. What the hell am I suppose to do now?

"I...Uh."

"Maria, Mom's going to be home in like ten minutes." Jordan says cutting me off "We have to go right now."

"You're right." I say before I take Jordan by the hand "Later, Baby." Jordan and I take off before I give her a chance to answer. I am so freaked out right now. Where the hell did that even come from?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this update took so long! I have no excuse other than me being lazy. I'm so sorry and here you go!**

* * *

><p>I sit here in the living room waiting for Maria and Jordan. Santana just told me that she let Maria take Jordan to the park, because it's what Jordan wanted not for maria. But, I know better. Maria had to of told Santana that I'm the one who makes all the decisions, and San had to prove her wrong. Maria has been doing that since she was five. You would think that Santana would know when Maria is playing her, but San is always trying to prove that she's not whipped. I think that Maria is too much like Santana for her own good. I feel her attitude getting worst. Maria's talking back not only to me, but to Santana as well. That is never a good thing. Before all we had to do is say Mam Snix and Maria would behave. Now she's starting to argue with Mama Snix as well.<p>

"Ma! We're home!" I hear Maria shout as her and Jordan walk through the front door

"I need to talk to you, Maria!" I shout before she walks into the living room

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always have to trick your Mom into letting you do things?" I ask in a stern voice

"Ma," Maria sighs "Do we really have to do this now?"

"Why shouldn't we do this now?"

"I'm in the middle of a crisis!" Maria shouts before she storms off upstairs and slams the door shut. This attitude of hers has got to stop! I get up and storm off after her. I have had enough of this attitude. I storm through her door, but I did not expect to see what I found. Maria is lying down on her bed crying.

"What do you want, Ma?" She asks through her tears. I'm in complete shock, because I haven't seen Maria cry since she was six months old.

"What's wrong, Baby?" All the anger I was feeling is now consirn for my little girl

"I don't want to talk about it." This girl is truly way too much like Santana

"It might help if you talk about it." I place my hand on her shoulder "Please, talk to me."

"I just can't." She whispers

"Why not?" Maria might be so much like Santana that it scares me a bit, but she has always been able to talk to me. What is so different now?

"It's just hard to deal with." Should I be concerned right now? My daughter is upset about something and she feels she can't talk to me about it?

"Maria," I sigh "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I didn't ask for your help!" Maria shouts jumping off her bed "Just leave me alone!"

SMACK!

Oh my God! Oh my God! I just slapped my daughter! I just hit my child! After all the times I told Santana we don't use physical punishement, I just hit my daughter.

"Maria, I'm so sorry." I reach my hand out to her, but she pulls away

"Will you please just leave me alone, Ma." Maria whispers with a tear rolling down her face

"Ok." I nod before I walk out of her room and into mine and Santana's room. I sit on our bed and start crying. I can't believe I just did that! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Rach?" I look up to see San standing over me "What happened?"

"Before I say anything, you have to promise not to release Mama Snix."

"What happened?" San asks clearly getting impatient

"You have to promise."

"Fine." She sighs as she sit next to me "I promise."

"When Maria got home, I called her into the living room to talk." I start explaining "I told her that she can't keep tricking you into getting what she wants."

"What?" Santana asks "She doesn't trick me into doing anything."

"Of course she doesn't." I say rolling my eyes "She told me she didn't want to talk about it, because she was in the middle of a crisis."

"What kind of crisis?" San asks slighty panicking "Is she ok?"

"She wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"Should we be worried?"

"I don't know." I whisper before I lower my head

"What else happened?" San asks worriedly "What aren't you telling me?"

"Maria got mad at me and told me to leave her alone." I explain "I got angry and I,"

"You what?"

"I slapped her." I answer before I start crying

"Baby, don't cry." Santana wraps her arms me "It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is, Santana! I'm always telling you that we don't use physical punishment." I know Santana's trying to help me, really I do, but I can't help but feel guilty. I'm the who says we never lay a hand on our kids. We always talk to them and don't ever lose our temper like that, but I did.

"Ma." I look up to see Maria standing at my door. She turns her head and Santana and I gasp when we see a hand print on her face "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." I say before looking at Santana and silently asking her to leave

"Oh right!" San says before jumping off the bed and walking towards the door. She stops when she's next to Maria and takes a good look on her face "Damn! Baby, you smacked her good! Remind me to never Fuck with you. Damn!"

"Mom!" Maria yells "It's not that bad. I'm perfectly fine." She looks at me when she says that

"Ok." Santana says before walking out of the room

"Ma, I'm really sorry I yelled at you."

"I shouldn't of hit you. No matter how angry I get with you, there is never an excuses for me to hit you." I say

"Ma," Maria sighs before sitting next to mw "I'm fine, I promise. I've been so many fights before-" Maria stops talking when I glare at her "I've said too much." She whispers to herself "Why don't we change the subject?" I nod "I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I was freaking out over something and I took my frustration out on you."

"What's got you so freaked out, Maria?" I ask

"It's Tori." She whispers before I notice a teardrop rolling down her cheek

"Did you guys break up?"

"No." She sighs "I'm afraid that's where we're headed though." I fell my heart break as my daughter starts crying. I want to tell her everything will be alright, but I can't promise that

"What happened with you two?" I ask before I wrap my arms around my daughter "I thought you were doing well."

"We were." Maria mumbles into my chest "Until she told me she loved me and I ran. What if she hates me now?"

"She doesn't hate you, baby." I say trying to comfort her "How about I tell you a story?"

"If it's the cheerio and the glee girl, I've already her it a thousand times." It breaks my heart a little to hear my daughter say that about a story she use to beg us to read to her almost every night. My daughters really growing up too fast

"It's not." I assure her "It's actually a story where the cheerio told the glee girl that she loved her, and the glee girl freaked out and ran away."

"What?" Maria asks pulling away to look me in the eyes "You ran away? Why?"

"Well, I'd been hurt before. I thought I was in love with this guy once and he broke my heart. I was afraid to give someone else my heart, because I was afrais of getting hurt again." I explain "Baby, how do you feel about Tori?"

"I really care about her." Maria says "I love spending time with her, and I'm not sure I could say I love her, but I'm sure she's the only girl I want right now. I don't even think of anyone else but her."

"You have to tell her that." I say in a stern voice "Tell her exactly how you feel and I'm sure she'll understand."

"How did Mom react when you ran?" I was kind of hoping she wouldn't ask that. I'm trying to comfort her not scare her "It's nothing good is it?"

"Well," I sigh "She broke up with me."

"What?" Maria jumps off the bed "You weren't going to tell me that part of the story?"

"No."

"Tori can't break up with me." Maria says before she starts pacing back and forth

"You don't know if she will, Maria." I say standing up off my bed to try and calm down my daughter "She might understand."

"How long did you and Mom split up before you got back together?" Maria asks

"What makes you think we got back together?" I joke, but Maria gives me look that says now is not the time "Right, we're being serious right now. Well, it was four months."

"Four months?" Maria asks slightly panicky "What if that happens with Tori and I? What if she decides I'm not worth the wait?"

"You're freaking out and you don't even know what's going to happen, Maria." I say before grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes "Tell her what you told me. Tell her how much you care about her. Whatever happens, at least you can say you tried. If you two are meant to be together then it'll happen."

"Ok." She nods "I have to try. I have to tell her that I care about her. I can't lose her. Not because of this."

"Wait." I say when I realize something "You were grounded and didn't have your cell phone. When did you see Tori?"

"Don't ruin the beautiful mother-daughter moment." She says before she hugs me "Thanks for your help, Ma. I love you."

"I love you too." I say as I hold my daughter tighter "When do you plan to talk to her? And don't even ask for your phone back."

"Fine." She sighs "I'll talk to her on Monday."

"Are we all happy now!" Maria and I laugh when we hear Santana's voice coming from downstairs

"Yes!" We shout at the same time

"Good!" Santana shouts "Now get your asses down here! I made dinner!"

"Ordering pizza doesn't count as making dinner, Mom!" Maria teases, because she knows Santana doesn't cook

"I dialed the phone didn't I?" Santana shouts

"Actually I did!" We hear Jordan shout

"And we ordered Chinese smart ass!"

"Let's go before your mother goes all lima height on our asses." I joke before Maria and I join Santana and Jordan downstairs

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to take this opportunity to tell you guys that I have a new account on here and my name is 'Rare glee couples' I will still be posting my pezberry here, but I'll also be posting stories later today of rare glee couples. My first story is a RachelTina story and I really hope you'll check it out when I post it later! Anyway I love you guys and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

MARIA'S POV

Right now I'm sitting on the couch, hanging upside down and staring at the ceiling. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank goodness tomorrow is Monday. This weekend has been nothing but boring! I can't believe my parents wouldn't give me my phone back! Especially today! Ma and Jordan are looking for material for his costume, he got the lead in his school's musical and Ma's been all giddy about it. I'm home alone today, even though it's mom's day off, but she usually spends it sleeping. Leaving me by myself, no phone, no Tv privileges, and worst of all, no Tori! I really wish I had something else to do, or at least somebody to talk to. I still need to talk to Tori and I'm extremely scared that she'll break up with me the way Mom broke up with Ma. I don't think I could take that

"You're going to get lightheaded." I hear my mom's voice as she walks down the stairs "Sit down right." I roll my eyes, flipping over so that I'm sitting down on the couch. Well, there goes the little bit of entertainment I managed to find all weekend. This fucking sucks! "Just because I don't hear it out loud, doesn't mean that I don't know your cursing in your head." Fucking physic mom powers "What's on your mind, Kid?" Mom asks, throwing herself next to me on the couch

"Why did you break up with Ma?" My mom's eyes go wide at my question. I guess she wasn't prepared for that, honestly neither was I, but I've got to know. I need to know what to be prepared for, when I talk to Tori

"Well, which time are we talking about?" Now my eyes go wide

"What?!" They broke up more than once? Why didn't they tell me about this?

"Your Ma and I have broken up three times, Maria. We even almost got divorced right after Jordan was born."

"What?" I don't understand. My parents always seemed like they had the perfect relationship. I've never even seen them fight, well nothing big anyway, so I'm completely confused "What happened?"

"Which time?" That's a very good question, because I kind of want to hear about all of them, but I need to ask about the one that relates to my situation with Tori

"When you told her you loved her, but she didn't say it back." I know that she knows what I'm talking about, just by the look on her face. Usually I don't ask my mom these kind of questions, mainly because I assumed her and Ma were always the prefect couple, but I have to know. I need her to tell me

"It hurt." She puts simply, looking down at her hands. Is that it? Is that all she's going to tell me? I need more than that! "It hurt a lot." Not what I meant "Your mom and I had been together for a year." There we go

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

(SANTANA'S POV)

It's exactly one year today that Rachel and I became official. It has absolutely been the best year of my life. I never thought that my life could be effected so much by one person, but it has. I always thought that when people said that their partner's made them a better person, that they were completely insane, but now I know it's not true. I'm not the same bitch I was a year ago. Thanks to my babygirl, I'm a whole new kind of bitch now. I've been planning a special dinner with my girl for our anniversary. I want to show her how happy she's made me. Tonight I'm going to tell her I love her for the first time

"Hey, baby." Well, speaking of the most beautiful woman in the world

"Hey, Rach." I wrap grab her shirt, pulling her in for a kiss "Happy anniversary." I whisper against her lips. It's been a whole year, but her lips still make me lightheaded

"I can't believe you remembered." She smiles, wrapping her arms around my neck "Finn never remembered anything important." I hate when she does that. I love my girlfriend very much, but I have to fight the urge to slap her every single time she compares me to Finn. A whole year of being together and I still have to hear about her ex. Sometimes I'm afraid that she's not over him

"It's been a year, baby. Shouldn't you already know that I'm a thousand times better than Hudson?" Rachel chuckles, but I'm not really joking. At first it didn't bother me when she would do that, because Finn was a douche and I liked showing her that she deserved better, but now I just simply hate it

"You are a million times better than him." That makes me feel a little better "Let's stop talking about him, ok?" Best fucking idea Rachel's ever had. Just thinking about the giant makes me sick

"Fine with me," I kiss her quickly "How about instead, we talk about tonight? I expect you at the Lopez household by seven, not a minute later, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel giggles, a sound that always warms my heart. Tonight is going to be perfect

Quinn, Britt and I have been working on getting my place ready for tonight. My parents are out of town all weekend and I bribed Marisol, my older sister, to stay out of the house tonight. I've been trying to put the finishing touches on this dinner. I've got roses placed all over the dining room, candles in the center of the table, and a nice vegan pasta dish from a recipe I found online. Rachel is going to love it! I tried to do something simple, since valentines day was a few days ago and I took her to a vegan place outside of town, plus a local production of wicked. Tonight is different though. Tonight is about Rachel and I just being together. We don't need anything but each other

"I think everything is perfect, San!" Brittany exclaims, placing the rest of the roses down on the table. Her and Quinn have been such a huge help today.

"Thanks for all your help guys." I smile, hugging my best friends. We stay like this for a few seconds until we hear a knock at the door "That would be my lady. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok, bye San." My best friends say at the same time as they walk out the back door. I take a deep breath before opening the door to see the most beautiful woman in the world in front of me

"Hey, baby." I say, grabbing my girlfriend and smashing our lips together. I place my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me

"Well, hello to you too." Rachel smiles against my lips. I chuckle, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the dining room "Awww San." She whispers as she looks around the room "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." I whisper, kissing her lips softly "Have a seat, baby. I'll go grab dinner." She nods, sitting down while I ran into the kitchen. I grab the pasta dish and walk into the dining room to place it on the table "Don't worry, Rach. It's all vegan."

"You are so perfect." I'm not really, Rachel is, but I love hearing her say that "Finn always forgot I was vegan." And I hate hearing her say that. I'm not going to make a big deal about it tonight. This is about us and it will be perfect

"Hudson's a jerk." I say, serving some pasta for Rachel. I'm not going to say anything else about Finn Hudson tonight. I will not start a fight "Can you believe it's been a year since you dragged me into a closet to kiss me?"

"No." Rachel chuckles "It feels like just yesterday, you asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Best day of my life." I smile as we eat our dinner

Rachel and I finish up our meal, which wasn't bad for a vegan dish, before we make our way into the living room. She surprises me by pushing me onto the couch and straddling me. Well, happy anniversary.

"You're amazing, Santana." Rachel says, kissing my neck. I don't expect anything out of tonight, seeing as my girlfriend is still a virgin, but that doesn't mean I wasn't prepared for a heavy make out session

"You're the amazing one, Rachel." I gasp when she bites down on my neck and smooths it over with her tongue. Well that's new. She usually just kisses and sucks on my neck "This past year has been amazing."

"It really has." This is it. I've wanted to say this for a long time and now seems like the right time

"I love you, Rachel." I feel my girlfriend stiffen above me, inhaling a deep breath. That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting "Rachel?"

"I'm ok." She whispers, getting off of my lap. She doesn't look ok. Her breath is uneven and I swear she's starting to sweat a little "I have to go." She rushes out, grabbing her purse and heading out the door

"What? Why?" I ask, trying to hold back the tears I feel building up inside me. She has to go? Weren't we in the middle of the most romantic moment of our entire relationship?

"I just forgot, I have a thing. I'll call you later." Rachel says before running out the door. What the hell just happened? Why did she just run? I thought for sure she felt the same way about me. Does she not love me? I can't even bare the thought. I run upstairs to my bed and cry myself to sleep

The next morning, I storm through the hallway looking for my girlfriend. I didn't get a call or text from her and she won't answer any of mine. I need some answers now! She can't just run out after I tell her I love her, and not expect to explain herself. She's going to tell me what's going on. She owes me that much. I finally spot her at her locker. I grab her by the arm and drag my girlfriend into the same closet she pulled me into a year ago, when I asked her to be my girlfriend. We've met here for many kisses after that. It's kind of the only spot in this school where we get any privacy at all.

"What's going on with you, Rachel?" I ask, obvious anger and confusion in my voice "Do you have any idea how hard I worked on last night? It took me, Quinn and Britt all day to set that up! It was suppose to be perfect and you just run out on me! Why?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you I love you." Well that hurt like a bitch. She doesn't love me? We've been together a year, but she can't say she loves me? "When Finn and I were together-"

"Stop talking about Finn fucking Hudson!" I snap "I'm not Finn! Stop comparing me to him! This has nothing to do with him! This is between you and me!" I feel tears escape against my will. I honestly couldn't tell you if it's from sadness or anger. It's probably both

"I don't compare you to him!" Rachel shouts back

"Yes you do! I kiss you in public 'That's so sweet, San. Finn wasn't really one for PDA.' I tell you happy anniversary 'I can't believe you remembered. Finn never remembered anything important.' Last night I make you a vegan dish 'Finn always forgot I was vegan.' Why is it whenever I do something for you he's always mentioned?! Are you still in love with him?!"

"No!" Rachel shouts, shaking her head furiously "I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't even know I was doing that."

"Can't you see, that makes it worst. Even if you didn't realize it, he's was always on your mind. Why is it the he did everything wrong, but he got the 'I love you,' While I'm here doing everything right and I get 'I've got to go'? I love you so much, Rachel. Why can't you say it back?" I stand here and wait for my girlfriend to say something, anything really, but she doesn't. She just stands there staring at the ground "Will you please say something?"

"I really care about you, Santana." There's my answer. She doesn't love me. A whole year together and all she can say is she really cares about me. I thought we were at the point in our relationship where we can say we loved each other I guess I was wrong

"I can't do this." I say, stepping out if the closet. I don't get far though, because Rachel grabs my arm

"Are you breaking up with me?" It hurts to even think about leaving Rachel, but I have to. After a year I still feel like her second choice. That's not right

"Yes, I am." I whisper, pulling my arm away from her "As much as I hate it, I have to."

"Please, don't do this, Santana." Rachel sobs, making it harder for me to leave. I want to be with this girl. I love her, but I just can't do this

"Tell me you love me." I hate to ask this of her. I can't force her to love me, I know that, but she wouldn't lie about something this serious. If I can get her to just say it, I'll know it's true. If she doesn't, I'll know that now is the time to end this

"I-I...I can't." She whispers, lowering her head as more tears spill from her eyes

"That's all I needed to hear." I say before running down the hall

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

MARIA'S POV

I can't believe what my mom is telling me. My parents act all lovey and mushy all the time. I guess there's no such thing as a perfect couple, but I never expected this. I guess my parents situation is a little different than my parents. When I'm with Tori all I think about is Tori. I'm not hung up on somebody else, I'm just not sure I can tell her that I love her. I think I might be falling for her though. That's a good thing right? I guess I shouldn't be freaking out too much. At least there's nobody getting between Tori and I. That kind of puts my mind at ease for now

"You have no idea how much that helps." I smile at my mom, standing up and wrapping my arms around her "I can't believe I never heard that story before."

"Your Ma and I didn't think it would be the best idea to tell you about our relationship problems." Mom explains as we pull apart "We like that you and Jordan think we're the perfect couple."

"Well, it's actually nice to know you're not. Knowing that you two had those kind of problems, but still manage to be as happy as you are now, just gives me hope for Tori and I."

"My kid is such a sap." My mom jokes, pushing me playfully

"Oh no! I'm going to be just as whipped as you are!" I knew my mom was going to smack me upside the head the moment I said it, but it was totally worth it

"I am not whipped!"

"Santana!" We hear my Ma's voice as the door swings open "Help Jordan with the material to his costume! He won't be able to carry it all!"

"Yes dear!" Mom says, running towards the front door

"Whipped!" I shout, running upstairs before my mom can smack me again. I'm really happy I had this talk with my mom. Now I'm not so nervous about talking to Tori tomorrow. I'm actually excited to see her now. I've got a feeling that we'll be just fine


End file.
